My heart's within your clasp
by evieebun125
Summary: It's Toshinori's first Valentine's Day since retiring and he's faced with misunderstandings and miscommunication but somehow ends up happier then he's been in years.


Valentine's Day was just another day for All Might, perhaps he had more couples to save but that was the extent of his experience with the holiday.

When he retired from hero work he still didn't think anything of it. He had never had someone to share a holiday meant for romantic love, there was always too much going on to woo someone for a long sappy date.

That's why when he reached his desk at school he was surprised to find a small package tucked away in his top drawer.

It was a small thing, carefully wrapped in pastel yellow packaging with a delicate sky blue ribbon adorning the top. It looked so small in his large boney hands; he was gentle with it as he rotated it around. He was looking for clues as to who left it and why, but after a minute of examining the small gift he was no closer to figuring out.

He was no stranger to gifts, as the number one hero he received them year round, unwanted and unasked for; they filled a small room in his office. He always took the time to open them and respond to the gifter if it was appropriate. When he wasn't All Might the female secretaries would all pitch in together to buy the lonely head Secretary a gift.

That was at his own agency, one gift was expected but here at UA? He couldn't think of anyone who would go through the time and effort of giving him a gift.

Perhaps there was someone who handed the sad cases he pondered while he set the box in front of him. He was flattered on one hand but it was a completely unnecessary gesture on the part of the gifter.

Finally settling his thoughts he hunched over the small box protectively and with shaky hands he very carefully loosened the ribbon. He gingerly began to peel away the wrapping, his heart pounded like a schoolboy anticipating his first kiss and it was silly. This gift was one of kindness and friendship but the reasoning didn't quell the butterflies in his chest.

He was left with a small unmarked box, it was blue and velvet, it looked like a box for a ring. His heart dropped, had someone put the box in the wrong desk? Perhaps there was an inter-office romance he was unaware of and had just put in jeopardy.

His hands were shaking now, clumsy and uncoordinated as he rewrapped the gift. He shook his head as he tried to bring it back to its original condition, he was a fool to think that someone here would buy him a gift. They didn't have the time or the desire to humor an old man, he was too used to the fame and love coming from being the top hero he supposed.

Letting out a relieved sigh he was left with another predicament. If the gift wasn't for him who was it for? He tried to think of who would be inclined to use such soft and pale colors for a gift.

Midnight would surely make sure her package was nice and obvious; she probably wouldn't hide it in the drawer of the wrong coworker. She was too careful and calculating to do that, with a firm mid he was sure that midnight wasn't the person giving the gift.

Perhaps Aizawa? The thought was struck out of his mind immediately; Aizawa didn't even buy his closest friends gifts let alone a partner. The only person that struck him for such a tame package would be Mic then.

He was certainly bold and loud but Toshinori knew that was a show, his intelligence stats were high and from the softness he saw slipping when he spoke to Aizawa… He was sure he found the true recipient of the small gift.

Their desks were close enough to each other so it was no wonder in his nervousness he put the package in the wrong desk.

Standing up and stretching his legs briefly he leaned over and placed the gift carefully on Aizawa's desk. Right in the middle where he wouldn't be able to miss it.

Proud of himself he engrossed himself into his work, he was too focused on reading Iida's in-depth analysis of the history of quirks and he shook his head. The boy had his heart in the right place but he focused so hard on the wrong things. He was snapped out of his work trance when he felt an unsettling feeling sent a shiver down his spine.

Sitting up straight Yagi took a look across the teacher's office. People were smiling, more then usual he noted well all except Aizawa. His face held a fierce frown on his face and terror struck his chest.

He'd really fucked up hadn't he? He wanted to warn Mic but before he could even start to get up the black haired male looked at him.

Well looked was the wrong phrase because the look in the other mans eyes were dark and unreadable. Sweat dripped down Yagi's face as he paled, his mind raced.

Aizawa knew and Yagi was utterly fucked. He had messed up what little friendship he had finally built with the underground hero and-

He took a deep breath and buried it.

Like he did everything else, he cocked a shaky smile and addresses his problem head on. "Is everything all right my friend? You look troubled. "

His expression grew graver, and then it flattened out, it was a startling transition but Toshinori ignored it. Then finally his colleague spoke, "All Might, "he stopped for a moment of thought before seemingly deciding on a path, "meet me after school. In the dorms teachers lounge"

Keeping up his smile he agreed but he wondered why him? Would he berate him for the gift? Was it something else he messed up on? He wasn't sure and he knew that he was going to be hung up on it for the next eight hours.

The day was slow and distracting, not only was he worried about his future meeting with Aizawa but he was surrounded by teenagers giddy with puppy love.

Exhausted emotionally and physically he was ready for the day to be over. Instead of heading to his campus apartment he found himself waiting in the lounge. He didn't have to wait more then ten minutes before the dark haired male shuffled into the room.

Yagi stood up and clasped his hands anxiously as he waited for the younger man to speak. Aizawa sighed and buried his face in his scarf, it took his mind a moment to realize the other mans face was flushed.

His right arm was held out towards Toshinori and then it got him. The gift hadbeen for him and he was so terribly embarrassed. His face was red and hot as his trembling hand reached out and took the small box into his hands. He felt calmed by the familiar weight and his heart thudded painfully in his chest.

"Open it up already. " Aizawa mumbled as he all but glared at Toshinori's hands, spurred into action he began to work at the packaging. With as much care as he had given the gift the first time he found himself greeted by the blue velvet box once more.

Taking a deep breath he opens the box and stares. Inside is a small sunflower clasp, it was gold and delicate. Taking it between his index and thumb he lifted it out of the small box with care to examine it closer.

It simmered in the light and his chest was tight with emotion, he must have been quiet for too long because Aizawa's voice was almost soft as he asked, "do you like it? "

Toshinori looked at his coworker with teary eyes, and the other mans face held a stricken expression. When Yagi spoke his voice was raspy and deep, barely holding back the emotions bubbling inside "I love it"

Aizawa's face held relief and the raw emotion on his face left Toshinori dazed and soft. The last time he was seen such expression on the others face he had been visiting All Might's hospital room in the dead of night after Kamino. Before he thinks about the consequences of his words he said, "Aizawa…this is lovely but, why would you give this to me…? "

At first Yagi didn't realize what he was hearing until he saw the shaking of the other mans shoulders. Aizawa was laughing and the sight of it nearly made Toshinori's knees give out.

"You're an idiot All Might. " his voice held a warmth to it that he was unused to, it distracted him from realizing just how close the other had gotten. They were just a breath apart and Toshinori felt himself leaning towards the shorter mans as he continued to speak, his voice getting husky and low, "I have feelings for you. "

The words hung in the air between them and he felt tears pool at the corners of his eyes. His breath shuddered out; he couldn't find the air or the words to respond.

So instead he wrapped long arms around the younger man, his red face burying into the crook of the others neck. Awkward and uncomfortable but it spoke volumes, saying everything Yagi was feeling without uttering anything more than a sob.

Aizawa stiffened and then he relaxed, one arm coming up to embrace him and the other began to run soothing circles over his back. It soothed an ache Yagi didn't even know he had, a shudder ran through him as he pulled away from his friend's warm embrace.

His voice was raspy and harsh as dried his eyes, one hand still twisted in the younger mans loose uniform; pressing his forehead to Aizawa's, "I -I feel for you too" A smile graced his face and strong arms held Yagi closer.

He let out a quiet gasped when his- lover? Boyfriend? - Boyfriend's mouth was just a hair away from his own. Then a soft question was uttered, "Yagi, may I kiss you? " He couldn't respond with anything other than a soft press of his lips to his new lovers.

As they pressed closer Toshinori promised himself that his new clasp would become a part of his uniform from now on, and that perhaps he would start taking the holidays a little more to heart.


End file.
